


snakes in eden

by Septimore



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: why did Crowley have Eve eat the fruit?
Kudos: 1





	snakes in eden

Its not like I did it on purpose. When I was in Eden and I decided I should as Eve why she shouldn’t eat the fruit I didn’t think she’d actually do it. I mean. I know I’m a demon and all but sometimes just asking a question can get you in trouble. Actually, that’s how I became a demon in the first place. Asking questions.  
But the fact that I snuck into Eden with a snake disguise was more about the fact that snakes are small and easy to miss if your not looking for them.  
I wasn’t even gonna speak to eve. I was just gonna slither in and catch another look at that cute angel I saw watching the wall.  
I mean, of course nothing could happen between me and the angel. He is an angel after all, there’s no way he’d risk falling for a demon he doesn’t even know.  
Still, it doesn’t hurt to look.  
But Eve had spotted me and thought snakes were the ‘cutest, most strange, legless things’ and I just had to open my big mouth. Literally. She probably didn’t even know I could speak.  
So, with my rambling on so I could sneak away and see the angel before he caught me talking to Eve, she grabbed the apple right in front of me! I didn’t stick around to see what happened next. It was best I just leave before I got caught in Eden. Even other demons don’t go to Eden because of what the avenging angels might do to whoever they caught.  
Oh, why did the angel have to have such beautiful eyes? At least a hundred of them in different colors that Eve and Adam could even see. The shrimp in the pond seemed to see more colors than he let on though…  
Cheeky Bastard.  
Well then, yadda, yadda, yadda. Eve told Adam what happened when she ate the apple and he decided he wanted to try it too. None of this ‘women are evil inherently because Eve coerced Adam’ bullshit. She just took the initiative.  
Then humans are banished from Eden, Eve finds out she’s pregnant, something about losing their probable immortality…  
I only heard this second hand, I was hiding in a snake whole pretending I wasn’t there, but it sound like a Netflix movie the younger humans are so fond of.  
But I did get to speak to the angel, and he even put out his wing to cover me from the rain! And he gave away his sword to the humans. The sword the Almighty personally gave to him!  
Years later I found out that the stories past down with the generations had been changed a little bit, but they diffidently knew that a snake was responsible for the banishment from Eden. They just gave me way to much credit for what I was doing.  
A shame really, that now snakes are seen as evil and vile creatures. Especially because Eve thought I was so cute.  
Maybe one day humans mind will change again. Its not likely. After 6,000 years they haven’t changed their minds yet.  
But snakes are pets more and more often now. I guess Harry Potter wasn’t a complete waste.


End file.
